JE081: The Art of Pokémon
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Jack Pollockson |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Arbok, Jack Pollockson's Smeargle (x3, debut) |local =Whitestone |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Jack Pollockson}} is the 40th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While en route to Olivine City, Ash and co. stop at Whitestone. They notice three Smeargle paining the town red, yellow and blue. Just as an angry mob was about to stop them, their trainer name Jack Pollockson appears and gives them blank checks and tells them to write any amount that will cover the damages. Who is this man? And why does he think Smeargle art is so interesting? Episode Plot The heroes come to the town of Whitestone. Team Rocket watch them from afar and see the town is made from marble, which Jessie adores. James never understood why his mansion was made from marble, so he thinks marble is marbleous (marvelous), causing him to be scolded by Jessie and Meowth for that bad joke. Brock reads that the town looks like it is made from marble because it was painted as such. Suddenly, they see three Smeargle painting the wall in blue, red and green colors. The crowd tracks the Smeargle, who hides behind the heroes. The townspeople wanted to scold the Smeargle, since they make scribbles on a historic town. The heroes decide to protect the Smeargle, since they shouldn't be treated this way. An old man comes and tells the people that the Smeargle his responsibility. He thinks these Smeargle are artists, despite their unusual paintings. The townspeople still want to repair these damages, so the man gives them a blank check so he will pay any amount needed. Team Rocket heard this and Jessie thinks she would write a million, but changes her mind since James asks if that man were poor and needed that money. A reporter comes and recognizes the man to be Jack Pollockson. The reporter is happy to find Jack Pollockson and decides to make a documentary about him instead of this town. Brock reads Jack Pollockson is a famous abstract artist and shows them a picture in the book. Ash and Misty do not think that has much artistic value, but Brock heard that not books nor TV can present the "true power" of his paintings. The reporter decides to go to Jack's studio to show some pictures, but Jack finds not the same to present a picture of the painting. The reporter thinks they should show how Jack makes the paintings. Jack replies his "paintbrushes" are Smeargle. The Smeargle run and begin painting on buildings, cars, even people. Jack warns the people not to move, else they might ruin the Smeargle's painting. The heroes are painted, but Misty likes being a part of a masterpiece. Jack orders Smeargle to stop painting. He apologizes to everyone, since he sees they made a mess and not a painting, causing everyone to fall over. Jack is worried, since Smeargle haven't got an inspiration for a long time. Jessie reads anyone looking at Jack Pollockson's paintings is to be amazed, since he displays only the valuable paintings. James remembers at his mansion the art pieces are of Picasso, Rembrandt and "monster" Rodin. and Meowth thinks they should steal some of the paintings, so Team Rocket goes to get some. Jack apologizes to the heroes and invites them to the studio to wash up. The reporter would like to go as well, but Jack does not want his work to be filmed, since it is not the same experience of witnessing a picture on TV. The reporter sees the truth and decides not to record it. Jack thanks him and they go to get washed up. At the mansion, the heroes washed up themselves and see the walls painted. Jack tells them the Smeargle paint whenever they feel like it. Jack shows them a collage, but wonders if it is any good. Misty asks what makes a picture good, so Jack tells it is that feeling that a person can hear, see or smell. Ash smells the picture and finds it smells of turpentine. Jack sees he is not explaining very well, but knows everyone can sense when a picture is good or not. However, making a picture is a different matter, which requires talent and work, which he and Smeargle had. So, he shows the heroes some of his paintings. Jack shows them a painting, which brings everyone joy, even to him. The reporter also came to see the painting and wishes everyone in the world could see it. Wobbuffet appears, so the heroes detect Team Rocket, who are overjoyed to see the picture. Still, they are here to take the picture. Jessie sees it is like her beauty. Meowth just realized the cops would be looking after them if they stole the paintings. Instead, James uses his camera to take a photo of it and runs away with Jessie and Meowth. Jack decides to let him go, since the copies aren't worth much, unlike the original paintings. Jessie is angered, since the copies don't worth much. James wonders why does it not work for him if it works for Andy Worhol. So, Jessie plans on stealing Smeargle to make original artwork. Jack tells Ash he was like him, wanting to become a Pokémon Master, until he saw art in Smeargle, since the color of their tails depends on their movements. Jack sees it might be over, since he cannot make out the color differences. He sees the lake and remembers 50 years ago the morning sun painted the lake in 10 000 colors, but it is now in his memory. Suddenly, Smeargle get stolen by Team Rocket. Team Rocket fly off, but a Smeargle leaves a trail of color, allowing the heroes to follow it. Jessie and James give Smeargle some canvas, while Meowth shows them his claws, causing Smeargle to paint under pressure. The heroes arrive, so Jessie sends Arbok to battle while Pikachu get in there. However, the sun rises, so the Smeargle return to Jack and the heroes go away. Still, Jessie is pleased, since they have some paintings and thinks she can combine them. Jack sees his Smeargle are painting a picture and gives them orders. Soon, the townspeople come and see the Smeargle's artwork: the city during the sunrise. The cameraman tells to get the high-definition camera, but the reporter tells it is no use. Jack is proud and happy for his Smeargle. However, the rain falls down, washing away the picture. Ash thinks Smeargle can make another picture, but Jack knows it wouldn't be the same, but sees he can have inspiration to make new paintings once more. The heroes are glad and continue their journey. In Team Rocket's balloon, Jessie has an idea of making a collage. However, Wobbuffet appears, surprising her, which causes her to drop all the pictures in the air and gets blown away at a distance. Debuts Character Jack Pollockson Pokémon Smeargle Quotes :"Maybe they used marble cause it's Marble-ous." - James :"Bad joke, James!" - Jessie and Meowth after hitting James :"Sorry." - James Trivia *This episode is the 200th to be produced. *The TV reporter was voiced by Ted Lewis (Ed Paul). *"Who's that Pokémon?" Smeargle (Pocket Monsters) Beedrill (US). Mistakes *When Meowth suggested to steal the paintings, Jessie's glove was missing. *In one scene, the reporter and the cameraman were not colored by Smeargle's paint, but it is shown correctly in the next one. Gallery The marble statues JE081 2.jpg James gets hit for the bad joke JE081 3.jpg The Smeargle paint the walls JE081 4.jpg The painting of Jack Pollockson JE081 5.jpg The heroes got painted over JE081 6.jpg The heroes fall over due to Jack's statement JE081 7.jpg Jack Pollockson's greatest painting JE081 8.jpg Team Rocket are impressed by the picture JE081 9.jpg Jessie does not like the copies JE081 10.jpg The trace of Smeargle's color JE081 11.jpg Jessie lets the Smeargle make a painting for her JE081 12.jpg The city painting JE081 13.jpg The rain washes over the painting JE081 14.jpg The pictures are blown into the wind JE081 15.jpg Team Rocket are shocked for that event }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomohiro Hirata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Kinomi Sakurai